


Team Seven Conflict!

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Naruto 2018 Stories [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Naruto has to deal with a set of Angry parents.





	Team Seven Conflict!

Naruto sat in his office, his hands folded in front of him, looking at the angry kunoichi standing in front of him.  He was trying to not sweat. He could feel Kurama inside laughing. He was also trying to keep his eyes off to the former rogue ninja glaring at the floor, while his own wife, sat on the couch in his office, her eyes on him.  

 

“Naruto are you even listening?”  Sakura yelled at him. The lead medical ninja slammed her fist down on the desk.  A crack ran through the wood as his eyes widen while trying to falter in front of her.  Out of everything in this world, Sakura’s punches are still scary. He rather fight with Kurama again.  

 

“Sakura we should remain calm.  I’m sure they...um….Naruto?”

 

“What Hinata is trying to say, we are sure they know what they are doing.”  Sasuke pushed himself from the wall, walking over to Naruto’s desk. He slammed his hand down on the table, his Mangekyo Sharingan flashed at Naruto, While Sakura stood back.  Naruto gave him a nervous smile. “Now Sasuke-  


“Let me be very clear, if _he_ doesn’t, I’ll deal with him and you’ll deal with my wife.”  Sasuke blinked, his eyes back to normal. Sasuke turned leaving the room.  Sakura gave Hinata a friendly smile and one last glare at Naruto. Once the door was slammed behind, his desk finally collapsed in on itself, with Naruto looking at his wife.  

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”  He yelled, while she smiled.

 

“It’s young love.  I’m sure Boruto wouldn’t hurt Sarada.  Besides if it was Himawari, you would be the same way.”  She smiled, watching him sigh in defeat.


End file.
